Nanoha crimson wings
by MangamanZX
Summary: recovering from her injuries Nanoha sets off to fight inner demons... and begins her journey to being the ace of aces
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Nanoha or Negima**

**Prologue: sad eyes of the devil**

She knew that he should have died… why she was still living was a mystery to her, looking up from a laying position she saw a blinding white ceiling… the same sight as all of those months ago… same as the previous week… the same as the previous day same as the previous hour… the same as the previous minute… same as the previous second "I'm starting to hate the color white", she thought briefly in a spite that was uncharacteristic of her. "Wait… isn't my dress… what was it called again… white?" she countered herself. "That's easy to fix isn't it I'll just wear a different color from now on… maybe black… that seems sinister… black devil… doesn't have the same ring to it… red devil… red… red comet… he he… maybe if I go by that I'll be three times faster than before… or maybe just devil would work", she monologued inside her head trying to decipher her current dilemma… trying to think. "Thinking…" she noticed that lately she had been doing a lot of that.

About what exactly?

Could it be about Physics?

Or religion?

Maybe philosophy?

Strength? Or maybe that she seemed to have an amazing lack of it?

The last one seemed to be the one that always seemed to come back now that she thought about it, a split second between failure and success… and she was weak enough to have failed.

She hated it…

Being weak….?

Being powerless…?

Not living up to her reputation…?

Or was it the fact that they were stronger than her…?

Not being the strongest…

Being the strongest had always been appealing to her…

To have power…

To no longer be powerless like she once was…

To look back and say that she had made the right choice in accepting this life those 4 years ago…

To stand over everyone else as the strongest…

No… that wasn't it…

Then maybe to protect…?

Protect what…?

Friends…?

Family…?

Ideals…?

Did she actually know…?

Or was it that she only wanted power for the sake of having power…?

Maybe it was a mixture of all of them…

Maybe it was none of them…

"Perhaps…" She would always start that statement before realizing that she didn't know what to stay… no say next…

Perhaps what…?

Did she actually have an answer… or was she just fooling herself into thinking that?

Was that it…?

Did she actually want an answer…?

Or did she just want to feel like she had all of them…?

Maybe she wanted knowledge?

Knowledge…

Nine letters…

Only eight of the 26 in the English alphabet…

Yet why did she suddenly want it?

For power…?

Was knowledge actually power…?

Or did she just want both?

Knowledge… power… power… knowledge…

…is it really okay to want them because she didn't have them?

"Is it?" she asked herself out loud, looking over to a window she saw that it was almost morning "no…" she came to a conclusion "I want power for something I don't know… I want knowledge to know what that power is for… yet I'll never have the right knowledge if I'm not powerful enough…" she quickly rationalized; getting off the bed she walked to the window.

Outside the hospital a blast of pink ripped through the walls with an amazing amount of force, sending screams of chaos echoing throughout the house of healing as she walked out un-noticed, her light brown hair hanging loosely behind her, violet purple eyes blank without focus before adjusting to the darkness changing into light, and dangling from her fingers was a night black ribbon blowing in the wind generated by the vacuum of the fire "I know I'll find the answers… or die trying".

The figure that was once known as the white devil… and later known as the ace of aces walked through a particular kingdom on non-administrative planet 98… the kingdom of Hellas as if it were her backyard… looking for power and knowledge… for why she was uncertain… yet somehow she knew that the answer would come to her in time "what a wonderful night" she cheered uncaringly.

**Author's notes**

**I regret nothing…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nanoha crimzon wings is a crossover between Nanoha and Negima… two shows that I love dearly and do not own… good thing too since I wouldn't have thought of Negima in a million years and Nanoha would be verry different and a huge rip off of Sailor Moon, Yu yu hakusho and Naruto… true story.**

**Chapter 1: that damn guy you can stab with swords all you want and it won't do a thing damnit… Does that mean that Starlight breaker will or will not work?**

Jack Rakan was having a bad day… First he had gotten lost on his way to an old spice comercial audition he was looking forward to being in… second he heard a mysterious voice in his head asking for help (never a good sign if anything Shadow crystal mage's works are to be believed) and finally he tripped over the collapsed body of a random loli in the street and was now forced to treat her to food after healing a texas sized hole in her chest… wow she ate a lot.

Nanoha was sure that she was in heaven… first she had collapsed because of the still unhealed wound in her chest… Next thing she knew she was being carried bridal style by a muscly man who radiated power whenever he moved… "I wonder if those muscles could deflect a bullet train" Nanoha wondered looking at the amazing giant man's pecs.

"So little miss… I don't believe I caught your name" Jack asked as Nanoha swallowed a half pound burger in one gulp.

"N-"Nanoha paused "something with an N at the beginning I think".

Jack looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I think someone called me a devil before… I don't know" Nanoha shrugged "my brain hasn't been the same since the concusion… I think the doctor said that I had brain damage or something…"

Jack's mouth widened as he looked at Nanoha with now wide eyes "so you have amnesia?"

"Maybe… is that a bad thing?"

"It means that you have no memory of any of your past experience"

"Then yes… Wait a minute I think I got something… Nipaa… no not that… I am a being of solitude… no I think I had friends… curse calling?" she paused "no way that's not it… I love you onii-chan…" annother pause "I got nothing" Nanoha deflated.

Jack fell over in exasperation "seriously? You don't remember anything at all?"

"I wore a white dress and shot stuff with a magic staff… does that help?" Nanoha ventured granting a sigh from Jack.

"Not uness you're the reincarnation of princess serenity of the long lost moon kingdom"

"Perhaps… Who is that?"

"Not important… So why did I find you unconcious on the ground out in the cold?"

"Strength… Knowledge… Which was it again?"

Jack crossed his arms and responded as such "question… Why do you want strength?"

"To be strong enough to gain knowledge"

Jack paused "…Why do you want knowledge?"

"So that I know why I want power"

'So your thought process works in a circular pattern… Great… So N… Nugi… Yeah Nugi I like that name…"

"Green onion?" Nanoha (now known as Nugi) asked.

"No that is Negi… Really that is a stupid name especially if a boy was named that… almost as stupid as Nagi… now Nugi, that has some class".

Nugi felt that if she argued that her next question would be turned down without a thought and just accepted her new name "so mister… You seem to have a lot of power…"

"No"

Nugi deflated before shooting up "you don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"Could you train me?" Jack completed Nugi's sentence with a grin.

Nugi paused "why would I want to be trained by you? You don't seem like the type who trains… More like the one who would be killed first in a battle"

Jack's smile turned into a frown "really… Ha! You couldn't find a better teacher than me in the entire universe! Just so you know I am the second most powerful man in existance"

"And the first most handsome" Nugi ventured seeing a chink in his armor thatshe could use as leverage.

"Really? Ha ha ha I like you kid… Maybe I could make an exception for a cutie like you… How old are you anyways?"

"13"

Jack smiled "just so you know you are my first student so all of my teaching tactics will be simple trial runs"

Nugi smiled "then it is decided!"

Jack paused "crap…"

He had just agreed to train her… All because she said a bunch of nice words to him "you're good kid, you found a weakness and you exploited it… Not the most honorable battle tactic but one that is effective"

"Thank you… I don't believe I got your name" Nugi put a finger to her cheek "unless you introduced yourself and I just forgot… I'm sorry if it is the latter".

"Don't worry kid… And don't worry about my name, just call me sensei"

Nugi nodded "okay sensei I'll prepare myself for training first thing tomorrow".

"I like your style kid… Okay first thing in the morning".

**2:00 the next morning**

Nugi was awake and already doing warm up excercises, subconciously restraining her magic so that it would become more powerful, pretty much biding time before Jack got up, starting with 100 battle visualizations, then onto juggling cand into the air with a small magical attack that she found out that she could do for as long as possible (she was trying to beat her 1 hour time set an hour ago and move up from there) and after this she would attempt to remember something from her past.

"Whats with the racket so early in the morning!" Jack yelled from his room.

"Oh hello sensei you're finnally awake, I was just getting ready" Nugi smiled, holding back her panting breaths.

Jack looked at Nugi with disbelief "Nugi… What are you doing up so early… When I said first thing in the morning I meant 6:30 since it is Sunday today, not… When did you get up again?"

"12:15"

"Wait… We went to sleep at 10:45… You've only had less than two hours of sleep… That isn't nearly enough sleep for a 13 year old to be having".

"I got some of my memory back I used to have only 4 hours of sleep… So I missed out on an entire 2 hours of training… And because I didn't get enough training I froze up and got injured… That's about it really".

"You've got some serious priority issues Nugi… Okay now that I'm up I guess we'll get started… Meet me in that field in two minutes" Jack pointed to a field 2 kilometers away, with no one in it "I'll get ready".

**The arranged place**

Nugi was stretching to prepare for battle first day of training with her new sensei

"Nugi front and center" Jack ordered getting her attention

"Yes sir" Nugi responded running to Jack's side "what will be our first training excercize sir… I've already warmed up"

"And what was that?"

"100 battle visualizations, magic can juggling for an hour, trying to recall my past, all while restraining my power so that I would have to struggle to use 30% of my power".

Jack felt his eye twitch "seriously… You do that with only 2 hours of sleep, if you keep doing that you'll burn yourself out in no time".

Nugi gave a thumbs up "Don't worry I'll be fine sensei".

Jack frowned "seriously this girl is going to die if she doesn't pace herself" Jack thought as Nugi stood at attention "okay kid we'll start with sparring so that I know where you stand in power levels"

"Okay sensei" Nugi obayed readiing a spell for her attack.

Jack was faster; he dashed at Nugi with the furiosity of a beast on steroids and swung a mighty punch with his right hitting Nugi's hastily constructed barrior and sending her backwards.

Nugi responded with a barrage of tiny magic blasts sent at Jack, with his massive size he was un-able to dodge, she sent more blasts at him, before concentrating three of them into a bigger blast and launching them in a beam that hit him dead center Nugi panted as she finished up her barrage of attacks "maybe I overdid it".

Nugi noticed that her attack had kicked up a lot of dust that obscured her vision of Jack; his huge frame was amongst the dirty film "is that all you've got kid?" The question was simple and the voice was defenitely from Jack yet something was off about his tone; he actually seemed… disapointed. Nugi was about to answer before the dust cleared and Nugi saw exactly what her attack had accomplished, standing completely still in the center of the cloud was Jack looking no worse for wear his clothes didn't even seem burned from the energy… Her attack did absolutely nothing "seriously kid if that is all you've got then I have news for you if you think that that sorry excuse for an attack could beat me then you're better off in the kitchen making some schmuck sandwithces cause there is no way you could be a mage".

Nugi stared wide eyed at the man's calm attitude about her attack and braced herself for the counter attack.

"Kid you have a hot head" Jack took one step forward "you want power but you don't want to wait for it" annother step "I didn't even feel your attacks in the slightest that was pathetic".

Nugi felt Jack's aura and felt fear in front of her eyes Jack changed from a good natured man into a beast, she paniced. Launching more energy blasts she began walking backwards to avoid the large man every single attack hit him, and every single attack bounced off him like they were made of rubber "g-g-g-get away" she felt terror surge throughout her, this man finally stepped again; she attempted to turn and run away but she found that her body wouldn't move looking down she saw that her arms were trapped in rings of energy.

Jack raised Nugi off the ground with his binds looking at the girl with disapointment on his face "let me cool your head a little" Jack raised his hand and poinded at Nugi; instantly just like Nugi's attack three spheres of energy gathered in front of his finger… And the onslaught began…

Nugi wathched helplessly as Jack's attack came screaming at her and when it hit she defenitely felt it, yet that wasn't it he launched a seconed one, then a third and finally a fourth.

Jack watched as Nugi fell to the ground unconcious

**Author notes**

**Nanoha training day 1… the white devil gets white deviled… I REGRET NOTHING!**


End file.
